Trick and Treat!
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Hari dimana kekuatan jahat mencapai puncaknya dan roh roh kembali ke permukaan bumi, mereka telah datang dan mengincar nyawaku.. Note: Allen is NOAH


**Akhirnya sempat nyelesaiin satu lagi setelah beberapa bulan hibernasi akibat banyaknya tugas sekolah dan kegilaan terhadap papercraft..**

**Sedikit demi sedikit saia sempatkan menulisnya..**

**.**

**Mengingat bencana tsunami yang sempat menghancurkan beberapa kota dan PLTN di Jepang sana mari kita turut berdoa untuk keselamatan seluruh penghuni Jepang.. -_-**

**.**

**GPL lagi I present you:**

**Disclaimer:**

**DGM by Hoshino Katsura**

**pilot story Trick and Treat! sung by Kagamine twins**

**Edited and recomposed by me**

**.**

_**~~and the tragedy begins~~**_

_Malam itu . . Malam Hallowe'en . ._

"Trick or treat!"

Anak-anak mendatangi rumah-rumah untuk meminta permen. Kakakku sudah menyediakan semangkuk besar permen untuk mereka. Kakakku senang anak-anak, ia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama mereka.

Terdengar ketukan pintu di depan rumahku.

"Lenalee, itu pasti mereka, tolong kamu beri mereka dari mangkuk di meja ruang tamu ya", pinta kakakku Komui dari dapur.

Aku membuka pintu, kulihat 3 orang anak berkostum vampire, reaper dan mumi mengadahkan kantung-kantung permen ke arahku dan berkata..

"Trick or treat!"

"Kalian seram sekali", senyumku ramah

"Ini buat kalian", kumasukkan segenggam permen ke masing-masing kantung.

"Terima kasih kak", mereka pergi ke rumah lain.

Belum lama setelah kututup pintu ada bunyi ketukan lagi, aku membukanya lagi. 2 anak berpakaian putri dan pangeran dengan tema gothic bermodel kuno berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Seorang lelaki berambut putih dan seorang gadis berambut keunguan, mereka menyerukan _**'Trick and treat'**_ tapi tidak menyodorkan kantung permen.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya, belum lama pindah kemari ya?"

"Kami tidak tinggal di sini tapi di sebelah selatan kota"

Kuberpikir sejenak. Setahuku selatan kota adalah hutan yang lebat.

"Kalian mau permen?", tawarku.

"Kami hanya berniat mengundangmu sebagai tamu kehormatan ke acara makan malam di rumah kami", jelas lelaki berambut putih itu.

"Uh, aku tanyakan pada kakakku dulu ya"

"Tak perlu. Kami sudah meminta izin padanya kemarin", kata gadis berambut keunguan

Mereka menggandengku dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam kereta kuda lalu kami pun berangkat. Kami masuk jauh . . jauh . . dan semakin jauh ke dalam hutan lalu berhenti di depan pintu sebuah istana. Aku sendiri terheran heran akan keberadaan istana semegah itu di dalam hutan. Keduanya mempersilahkanku masuk dan duduk di kursi ruang makan. Ruang makan itu sangat luas, terdapat sebuah meja besar ditengahnya dan dikelilingi oleh kursi. Lantainya berkarpet merah dan langit-langit ada lampu besar berlapis emas. Benar-benar mewah . . tapi penerangan yang digunakan hanya beribu-ribu lilin di tepian.

"Akan kuminta pelayan membawakan hidangannya", gadis itu berjalan cepat ke sebuah pintu dan menghilang dalam ruangan yang gelap. Tak lama pintu lain terbuka, seorang lelaki berambut biru agak panjang berkulit pucat membawa nampan tertutup dan menaruhnya didepanku kemudian membuka penutupnya.

"Cinnamon batangan dan madu?", ucapku saat melihat ke atas nampan itu.

"Kau tak suka?", tanya lelaki berambut putih yang berdiri disampingku.

"Tidak, aku suka kok, Terima kasih ya"

Pelayan tadi sama sekali tidak menjawab ataupun berkedip dan meninggakan kami dalam kesunyian.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Tidak apa-apa, memang sudah peraturan bagi seorang pelayan tak boleh bicara selain di ruang pribadi mereka dan dapur"

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Dimana tamu-tamu yang lain?", tanyaku.

"Mereka akan datang 2 jam lagi, aku tinggal dulu ya"

Ia meninggalkanku sendiri di ruangan remang-remang ini. Aku berjalan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Lukisan besar bergambar raja dan ratu terpajang di dinding atas perapian. Samar-samar terlihat ada bayangan hitam bergerak di dalam lukisan itu, berkeliaran di belakang foto raja dan ratunya. Aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Kini aku bergerak ke arah pintu kayu yang berukiran motif tumbuhan. Ukirannya rapi sekali dan menggunakan sambungan bukan paku sebagai penghubung antar kayu. Aku yakin ini termasuk barang antik dan bernilai jual tinggi, tapi penilaianku segera jatuh saat ku mendapati permukaan kasar bergurat-gurat hampir di setiap sudut. Banyak tulisan-tulisan yang dibuat menggunakan senjata tajam di permukaannya.

.

_Tolong Kami!_

_._

_Biarkan Kami Pergi!_

_._

_Jangan Tahan Kami Di Sini!_

_._

Aku bergidik ngeri seakan merasakan hal-hal janggal yang dulu pernah terjadi di sini, di ruangan ini.

Ada bagian dinding yang terkelupas, Merah kehitaman yang berbau sedikit anyir. Karena penasaran kurobek kertas dinding itu. Merah . . Darah . . bercak-bercak merah yang terciprat, mengalir dan menapak berbentuk tangan menghiasi dinding putih pudar dibalik kertas dinding itu. Sungguh seperti bekas pembantaian dalam film horror. Aku berlari dan berusaha keluar dari tempat ini. Aku memutar kenop dan membuka pintu tapi didepanku hanya ada jurang. Setiap pintu yang terhubung dengan ruangan ini berujun dengan jurang. Kemanakah tanah yang tadi pernah kupijak hingga sampai kemari?

"Kenapa buru-buru pergi? Acara yang sebenarnya baru saja akan dimulai", gadis tadi bersandar di dinding dekat almari.

"Upacara mawar merah akan dimulai", lelaki berambut putih menarikku kembali ke dalam ruangan. Sorot mata mereka berbeda dari yang tadinya perak dan violet menjadi kuning keemasan.

"Apa itu upacara mawar merah?", tanyaku.

"Upacara pemberian mawar merah kepada tamu kehormatan oleh rekrutan kami yang terakhir"

Pelayan berambut biru tadi masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan membawa pin mawar merah lalu memakaikannya padaku.

"Selamat datang dan tahun depan . . adalah giliranmu untuk memasangkan mawar merah"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu"

Kurasakan sesuatu menusuk dadaku seperti pedang tak terlihat, kemudian aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku terbangun di dalam hutan yang berkabut. Sepi sekali, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kereta kuda maupun istana yang semalam. Dengan tertatih-tatih aku berjalan ke satu arah. Aku tidak tahu apakah arah menuju kota atu justru membawaku semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari hutan itu dan berlari ke halte bus terdekat. Aku sempat beberapa kali melambaikan tangan ke arah bus yang lewat, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhenti. Kemudian aku berjalan kaki sampai ke rumah. Rumahku ramai sekali, banyak orang yang berdatangan. Mereka semua menangis . . juga kakakku.

"Ada apa sih kak?"

Kakakku tidak menjawab atau lebih tepatnya seperti tidak merasakan keberadaanku. Kulihat mereka masuk keluar kamarku lalu aku pun masuk dan . . Apa benar yang kulihat ini? Tubuh lemas, pucat dan tak bernyawa terbaring di atas kasurku adalah . . _**aku . .!**_

Tapi inilah aku. Aku masih disini, Darah kering di dada tubuh itu terjepit pin mawar merah yang diberikan padaku semalam.

"Tuan Lee", seorang polisi mendekati kakak dan menunjukan beberapa dokumen laporan.

"Sepertinya adik anda menjadi korban dari The Noah Hallow's"

"Apa itu, pak?"

"Mereka adalah kakak beradik keluarga Noah yang dulu diculik oleh penganut kegelapan untuk dijadikan tumbal bagi dewa mereka pada malam Hallowe'en saat sedang melakukan kegiatan trick or treat. Penculik-penculik itu sudah ditangkap dan dihukum mati, tapi arwah kedua Noah itu tidak tenang dan rumornya setiap malam Hallowe'en mereka akan mencari anak untuk dijadikan teman mereka. Kasus yang sama terjadi pada Timothy Hearst tahun lalu", polisi itu menunjukkan foto anak berambut biru pada kakakku.

"Kakak, aku masih disini", ujarku meski aku tahu ia tak dapat mendengarku.

"Sudah cukup berpamitannya, sekarng kau milik kami."

Kedua Noah itu menyeretku ke dalam pintu aneh yang muncul dari dalam tanah. Lubang gelap menelan kami. Entah apa yang kan terjadi padaku setelah ini tapi aku yakin, jiwaku takkan pernah beristirahat dalam damai.

_**~~End~~**_

**Uh . .**

**Gaje? Semrawutz? Gak masuk akal?**

**Apapun jadinya bersediakah anda mereview?**

**(free review for all readers include annonymous readers)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu.. (_ _)**


End file.
